


Protecting You

by ConfusedHufflepuff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedHufflepuff/pseuds/ConfusedHufflepuff
Summary: “Hi,” Daisy said softly.“Oh my god.” Basira froze like a deer in headlights. “You’re..you’re alive.”“Yeah.”After Daisy get's out of the coffin, Basira takes care of her while she recovers and starts to work through her feelings for Daisy.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	Protecting You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sleep Awake by Mother Mother

“Hi,” Daisy said softly.

“Oh my god.” Basira froze like a deer in headlights. “You’re..you’re alive.”

“Yeah.”

Daisy looked a mess. She was covered in dirt, her once vibrate blond hair looked brown and was tangled up in a bird’s nest. Her clothes were ragged and ripped and she looked way too skinny. Her sunken eyes looked around the room with a mix of fear and relief. 

Jon didn’t look much better, clutching a tape recorder like his life depended on it. 

“I’ll give you two a minute,” he said and walked off towards his office. Basira watched him go and then turned to look at Daisy. Neither of them knew what to say and just stood there looking at each other for a while.

Daisy examined Basira, she looked exhausted but relieved. Her hijab was wrinkled and the worry line around her brown eyes had grown more prominent since Daisy had last seen her.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Basira said, taking a step close to Daisy. 

“Uh-huh,” Daisy agreed half-heartedly.

“Do you want to come to my flat?” Basira blurted out. “ I can find you some new clothes and you can take a shower and stuff.”

Daisy nodded. 

“Okay, wait here, I’ll go tell Jon we’re leaving.” Basira turned to walk out of the room.

“Wait!,” Daisy called. “Please, I don’t want to be alone.”

“Oh, alright, we’ll go tell Jon together.” Basira held out her hand to Daisy, who didn’t take it, but still walked next to Basira as they went through the archives.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy sat on a couch in Basira’s flat, drinking a cup of tea. She wore an old shirt of Basira’s that looked comically large on her. Her wet hair was back to its normal blond color and her skin was no longer covered in dirt. Basira came into the room with her own cup of tea and sat down next to Daisy. Daisy scooted a little ways away from her. Basira gave her a worried look.

“Are you okay?” She asked. “I mean, I know you’re not okay okay, but… I don’t know,” Basira sighed.

“I’m scared,” Daisy said quietly. “It was horrible in there, but it was the first time I’ve been free from the hunt in a long, long time. I’m afraid it’s going to take me over again. I’m afraid I’m too weak to escape it.”

“You’re not weak Daisy, you’re so so strong.” Basira paused and set down her teacup. “Can I give you a hug?”

Daisy shook her head but grasped Basira’s hand instead. 

They sat like that for a while. Content with each other’s company, content with the silence as long as they were together. 

Finally, Basira spoke. “It’s getting late, I’m gonna go to bed. You can have the couch, I’ll get you some blankets.”

Daisy looked up at her.

“I don’t want to be alone,” she said.

“Okay, do you wanna sleep in my room or something?” Daisy nodded and followed Basira into her bedroom. Daisy fell asleep as soon as she lay down. Basira awkwardly lay down next to her, this was not how she imagined her first time sleeping with Daisy would go. 

“Does Daisy like me like that?” Basira wondered. “She did hold my hand but that could’ve been because she was scared.” She fell asleep like that, trying to figure out what their relationship was. 

Basira was there for Daisy in the middle of the night, when nightmares woke her up. This time Daisy said yes to Basira’s offer of a hug and Basira held her until they both fell back asleep. 

This situation repeated itself over the next few days as Daisy slowly recovered. She let Basira know when she wanted to be touched and when she would rather they just sit near each other. She slowly starts to look less exhausted and spends a lot of time catching up on The Archers.   
After about two weeks of this Basira finally got the courage to express her feelings for Daisy. They were at the archives, Basira reading a book and Daisy listening to The Archers. Basira got up and went to sit next to Daisy. Daisy smiled at her and took her headphones off. 

Seeing Daisy smile spread warmth and happiness through Basira. 

“Can I kiss you,?” Basira blurted out. 

Daisy let out a chuckle. “I was wondering when you’d finally ask,” she said and leaned in and pressed her lips to Basira’s. Basira pushed all her pent up longing and worry for Daisy into that kiss. She threaded her fingers through Daisy’s long hair and savored the way her lips felt against hers. Daisy wrapped her arms around Basira and pulled her closer. Basira felt as if she could stay there kissing Daisy forever, but she eventually had to pull away to breathe. Daisy smiled at her as she gulped down air. Basira smiled back. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” she said, her forehead pressed against Daisy’s.

“Me too,” Daisy replied and then pressed another kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
